Never break a promise
by Milady29
Summary: AU post 2x03. Casey makes a promise to the Darden boys but can he keep his new family and promise together after a violent storm hits Chicago?
1. The Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Chicago Fire!

...

Looking around over the pier his eyes followed Ben and Griffin.

''Guys, stay close!'' Matthew yelled after them, the boys chasing after one another.

''When will the fireworks starts?'' Ben turned around to Matthew.

''In ten minutes.'' Casey smiled back and he followed Ben's eyes to the Ice cream stand while Griffin was kicking pebbles in the water.

''Why don't we get some ice cream before the firework starts?'' Casey suggested and he smiled when Ben already ran to the stand, while Griffin only turned around for a second and turned back.

''You don't want any ice cream?'' Casey walked towards him.

''You are just trying to buy me off.''

''I am not, I just figured you might like some ice cream.'' Casey joined him on the water side, his hands in his pockets.

''Matt?'' Ben yelled, already holding a horn with ice in his hand.

''I am on my way, Ben!''

Slowly he turned to Griffin again;

''Let's just enjoy this moment, okay? I know it is hard and that you both miss you mom -''

''Okay'', griffin shrugged. Then he walked past Matthew to the stand, next to his brother and Matt followed them, sitting down again while the boys both stood at the water, eating their ice creams.

Looking around, Matt had to think about all the times he had been here when his parents hadn't been divorced and they were still going to things together as a family. The firework on the Navy Pier was one of his favorite events.

Today it had been so hard to see the boys visit their mom in prison. He had been in exactly the same position, the only difference was that he had been a lot older and he lived on his own, but sitting there with Ben and Griffin refreshed his memory how he had been sitting there for the first time fifteen years ago.

The brothers were standing at the water, talking and Griffin looked at him, looking back at Ben immediately when he saw Matthew was looking at them. Casey frowned, looking at them. He couldn't hear what they were talking but it seemed to be serious. For a second he thought about walking towards them, instead he kept sitting. Something dripped on his hand and looking down the ice cream was melting and when he just wanted to lick it away the boys approached him again.

''Everything all right?'' he asked, worried.

Griffin opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but closed it again and shrugged. Matt wanted to ask but then Griffin answered;

''He wants you to promise you won't go away.'', griffin admitted.

Ben's face became red and Matthew looked at him.

''Like mom and dad.'', griffin added, while Ben's eyes also started to fill with tears.

''I am right here, guys. I am not going anywhere.''

Ben nodded, sat down next to him. Casey moved his free hand through his hair and looked as the boy continued eating his ice cream. Griffin sat down on his other side and they were silent for a second. A loud bang suddenly made them look up as a large red sparkles cheered the dark sky. Looking aside he smiled as Griffin was looking at the firework with open mouth, seemingly amazed by the effects and colors.

Casey looked down as Ben laid his head against his arm. Casey laid his arm around the boy and looked up to the firework again. When the last bang had fade away and Griffin stood up he pointed at Ben, whom was asleep. With some effort he lifted the boy up, whom continued his sleep against Casey's shoulder.

''Are you going to carry him to the car?'', griffin asked as they slowly walked to the parking lot. ''Isn't he too heavy?''

Casey shook his head.

''Dad always used to carry Ben on one arm...and me on the other when I was smaller.'', Griffin looked to the ground. Not hesitating for a second Casey ducked forward, slinging his free arm around Griffin's waist, lifting him up in his other arm just a little above the ground, the older Darden laughing really loud. After a few meters Casey put him on the ground again, panting.

Ben looked up to him with a large, shocked eyes.

''Sorry I woke you up.''

''He lifted me up, just like dad.'', Griffin boomed at his brother.

''I hope dad could see the firework, it was really pretty.'' Ben mumbled before falling asleep again.

Matt put him the car as they reached it and when he put them in bed at home he sat down at the couch, looking at the weather report that was warning for the approaching storm. Looking at it, it didn't seem so bad and when Casey stood up to call it a day and go to bed he was surprised to see Griffin standing next to the couch.

''Is there something wrong?'' Casey asked, worried.

''I want you to promise something.''

Casey kneeled down so they were on the same eye level.

''I meant what I said there, I promise I won't leave you and your brother.''

''I want you to promise something else.''

Matt looked Griffin deep in the eyes; ''Go ahead.''

''Promise me that you won't break your promise to Ben.''

''I never will break that promise. I promise.''

Suddenly Griffin stepped forward, hugging Casey.

''Thank you.'' sounded his voice softly and Casey rubbed over his back.

''You are safe here with me. I am not going anywhere.''

...

NOTE: He made a promise, but a large storm is coming their way.

This chapter was of course based on episode 2x03, ''Defcon 1.''

Hopefully you liked this first chapter!

The fic will probably be updated every Friday for sure and possibly on Tuesday as well, depending on the time I have.

Thank you for reading and please a leave a review, I really hope you like the idea of this story!


	2. Out of the way

''Eat your honey loops.'' Matt walked past the boy having breakfast while packing his own bag.

''I want lucky charms.'' Ben pouted, stirring the spoon through the bowl.

''Next time, when you finish this pack.'' Matt sighed, making himself a bowl as well.

Griffin came running from their bedroom.

''Ben keep your socks on your own side of the bedroom!''

''They were on my side!'' Ben defended himself.

''Not true, they were on the line, even over it a little!'' Griffin yelled.

''Guys what did I tell you about fighting with each other!'' Matthew interfered; ''Share the bedroom and keep it clean.''

The boys nodded and Griffin joined the breakfast table, eating his bowl. When they were all finished Casey grabbed their jackets. ''We have to go, or you will be late.''

''Aren't we going by car?''

''No, I will walk you. You have to walk to the firehouse after school remember? My sister will pick you up there.''

The school was only 2 blocks away from the firehouse and

The boys nodded again and they stood up.

''Ben wait for us at the door.''

Alone with Griffin again Casey kneeled down.

''What I just said, I meant that is only okay if you are okay with it.''

''What?'' Griffin asked.

''Walking to the fire house to wait for Christie. I would have avoided it if I could Christie can't pick you up any earlier. ''

''It is okay.'' Griffin mumbled then.

Casey smiled and together they walked to the door to walk to school.

Together they walked to the school and Casey was surprised it was so windy yet. The weather might get bad this afternoon but it was already very windy, even for Chicago winds.

Luckily the school was very close the fire station and his house and within twenty minutes they had made it to school where the boys went to their own classes after repeating the promise they were walking to the fire house straight away.

''Look at that, Heather Darden has a new boyfriend. Way to short after Andy...'' Some of the women at the sidewalk were gossiping about him.

''A firefighter again...''

Mad Casey walked away to the firehouse. Some day he would stand up against them but as long it was about him and not the kids, he was pretty okay with it.

In the firehouse he greeted everybody and went to his office to finish some paperwork that still was there. For a second he looked at Hallie's picture frame. Will they also talk like that about him if he ever gets a new girlfriend?

''Just wanted to warn you; we are going to have a long rough day today, there is a large storm coming this way that is going to hit this afternoon. Might need to arrange something for the boys''

Casey looked behind him at Dawson.

''I know, I saw it on the news.''

''The boys?'' She asked, worried.

''Christie is coming to get them this afternoon and they will sleep there. They are safe with her.''

Dawson nodded and smiled.

''Thank you.'' Casey smiled back and Dawson turned around, left his office again.

He acknowledged his face was getting red and blush and turning around he immediately faced the picture of Hallie.

''Sorry.'' He mumbled, as if he could see her blushing over another girl and he bend back over his paperwork.

...

Looking out of the window the sky was getting darker and darker and walking out of his office he stopped behind the couch, looking at the tv screen as there was another rapport on the storm.

''Where is it?'' As he had just missed the map of the storm and Hermann turned around.

''Above lake Michigan, but nearly here.''

Looking at the clock his heart started racing, just 15 minutes and the boys would start walking their way to here. All of the men looked at the windows as there was a flash of lightning and the raindrops started to drop against the window.

''This is really bad.'' Hermann acknowledged and he wanted to walk to Boden when he was stopped by Gabriella again.

''I know the boys are your care and you can take care of them - ''

''They still have to walk here.'' Casey said, worried.

''Go to Boden, I am sure he will let you go to pick them up.''

Casey nodded at Gabriella and continued his way to the office.

''Casey, I just wanted to call you in.''

''Chief, I need to ask for something.''

Chief Boden nodded; ''Me too. Are you and your men prepared for what might come in this storm?''

''My man are, but there is something I need to do.''

Boden frowned and looked puzzled;

''What do you need to do?''

''Chief, I need to get the boys at their school, they are walking here on their own. I thought it was fine but the storm -'' Casey looked at the clock.

Suddenly the alarm went rang and Boden jumped up.

''Engine 51, Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61. Tree fell on a house.''

''Chief, I really need to go!'' Casey yelled desperate as his chief was getting up to get his jacket and towards his car.

''Call somebody to get the children, we need you here Casey!''

He walked next to the chief through the corridor, knowing his sister was out of town with Violet.

''There is nobody I can call, chief. I need to get them before the storm gets any worse.''

The chief stopped for a second, looked him deep in the eyes.

''Casey, you are one of our best men, we need you here. Ben and Griffin are safe at school.''

First a little unsure but then determined Matt jumped into the truck, getting his gear ready. The rain was streaming inside the firehouse and the radio beeped.

''Truck 81, the sight is really bad, you need be upfront and tell us what is on the road.'' Boden demanded and when they drove outside Casey knew he wasn't lying, the rain was terrible and he couldn't even see few feet ahead. Some trees and signs already seem to have blown out of the ground by the wind and Cruzes hands were shaking.

''Cruz, stay calm,'' Casey bade as they made their way slowly.

The house was just a few blocks away but the street was chaos, with people fleeing from their houses into the car and the other way around, trying to flee from the bad weather and Cruz stopped when more cars were driving off their driveways.

Casey swung the door open and jumped onto the street into the streaming rain, leaving jacket in the car. He cringed in the rain and wind but turned around determined then;

''What are you doing?'' Cruz said, worried.

''I am going to free the way!'' With his flashlight Casey ran towards the cars, signing to park next to the road.

''CFD coming through, get out of the way!'' He yelled, looking as a lot of people got out of their cars, looking at him and they parked their cars and Casey ran to the last car, the man stepping out of the car.

''We have to get through!'' He yelled and the guy walked towards him.

''What is your problem.''

''CFD, we need to get through.'' Casey demanded.

The man started yelling; ''The storm is getting really bad, my family and I need to get out.''

He started to walk away but Casey grabbed his arm; ''We have to get through, get out of the way.''

After a few seconds of Casey's deep stare in the guys eye he let go and the man walked back into the car, parking it next to the road. Casey ran back to the truck. Inside Hermann handed him a towel and he started to run his hair dry.

''Great work Casey!'' Severide's voice spoke through the radio.

When they finally arrived at the house the upper floor already had collapsed under the large tree's weight. The family got out safe and Casey and Severide ran to Boden.

''Nice work back there, Casey. Told you we need you.'' Boden complimented him and they looked a the house.

Before they could consult about what to do the man of the family came running towards them; ''My son and his friends are trapped in the basement!''

''Go get them out!'' Boden pointed at Casey and Hermann and they ran to the side of the house, looking for a basement window.

''There it is!'' Hermann pointed as they were nearly blinded by the hard rain.

Kelly Severide stood in front of the house, looking at the large tree.

''Chief, the structure could collapse, what if Casey and Hermann are inside?''

Boden shook his head; ''It might collapse before we remove the tree, the boys have to get out before the structure collapses, it is the best shot.''

Casey looked at the teens looking at him through the window.

''Cover your eyes!''

When the boys backed off he slammed the glass, breaking it and the shards fell inside.

With a loud splash he landed in the basement, which was filling with water.

''What happened, we can't open the door?'' A chubby boy asked him worried.

''Stay calm, we are going to get you out.'' Casey nodded at Hermann, whom was getting ready at the window. Casey sunk a little more to his knees, holding his hands ready.

''Come on.'' He nodded at the first boy, the chubby one.

''I don't think I-''

''Go, now!'' Casey demanded, listening to the creaky sounds in the house.

The boy put his foot on Casey's hands and Casey tried to lift him up as much as he could.

''Got him!'' The weight got less as Hermann pulled the boy outside and Casey panted for a few seconds before getting ready for the next boy. Unfortunately there was no table or ladder available, as they were using it for the tree.

''Come on.'' He nodded to the next one and he helped him up again while the cold rainwater was streaming in his neck. Hopefully Ben and Griffin were okay. For now, he had to put his worry aside to do his job, but deep inside he wanted to know how and where they are.

A loud crack sounded and Casey looked up to Hermann for a second;

''Probably the thunder.'' Hermann panted and they got ready for the next one. After Casey lifted him up he sunk to his knee in the water, painting as his body suddenly lost all the tension.

Turning around to have Hermann lift him up he was worried to see Hermann gone. Jumping up and hanging on the ledge made him realize it was too high to jump and he tried to look over the edge.

''Hermann!?''

Hermann ran towards the chief; ''The basement is too deep.'' Boden looked away from the teens joining the family.

''Get out of the way, the roof tiles falling down!'' he yelled at the family as a few already came down because of the wind.

''I can't lift Casey out with just my arm.'' Hermann explained to get the attention of the chief back. Before they could demand a ladder they suddenly were shocked by a loud roar as they saw the house collapsing.

All of the men were silent for a few seconds.

Finally Severide ran forward;

''CASEY!?''

...

NOTE: Cliffhangers...because I like to tease you!

One day earlier but I won't have time to post tomorrow and Saturday I am not home all day so I figured it was better to post it one day earlier because most of it was already finished for some time.

What happened and did Casey get out in time? How will they deal with the storm and will Ben & Griffin be okay?

Not going to say a definitive update date because I am awful at keeping them because my weeks always differ. But it will be soon!

Thanks for reading and please leave a review before you go!


	3. It is bad, isn't it?

The teacher looked outside, where the storm was getting worse and worse. The Dardens were sitting next to each other at one of the tables, Griffin looking outside and Ben was drawing with a few colored pencils.

''What are you drawing, Ben?'' the teacher said, worried the boys were going to be stuck here.

''It is for Matt, this is his truck and his crew and the firehouse -'' His voice was drowned in the thunder.

''Matthew lied. He said he would be here for us.''

''Matt is probably saving people!'' Ben said, mad.

''So, he knows it is storming and we are waiting for him here, he should be here for us. He doesn't care.'', Griffin snatched the drawing away from Ben and walked out of the classroom.

''Just wait, I am sure Matt will come for you.'', the teacher smiled at Ben.

''I know, he promised.'', Ben smiled and he picked up another paper while the teacher ran after Griffin.

''Why are you upset, Griffin?'' The teacher stood still next to the boy whom was leaning against the wall.

''Because Matt isn't here.''

''Maybe Ben is right, maybe he is saving people.''

Griffin crossed his arms.

''Dad was also saving people when he left us.''

''Are you afraid you will get hurt because if Matt leaves you?''

Griffin shrugged.

''He promised us yesterday he would never go away but he is not here now!''

''But he is not gone, he is somewhere in Chicago saving people.''

Griffin was silent and the teacher got up again;

''Let's go back to the classroom, okay?''

They walked back to the classroom and Griffin gave the drawing back to his younger brother, straightening it on the table first.

''Sorry.'' He apologized then. Slowly he sat down next to his brother and grabbed a sheet of paper as well.

''It is okay. But Matt will come for us, I am sure.'' Ben smiled to his older brother and Griffin smiled back.

''I know, he promised and he will.'' Griffin answered then.

...

''Matt!?'' Severide sunk to his knees were the window had been minutes ago but all that could be seen was debris and parts of concrete.

''Copy that!'' The chief yelled in his radio and he ran towards Severide: ''You and your squad need to go, they need divers in the harbor straight away!''

''But Casey is under there!''

''Kelly, this an order! There are no other squads available and the lives of dozens of people are in danger there. There are enough people to help Casey here.''

To be honest, looking at collapsed house he couldn't imagine Casey was still alive under there and they needed to save as much people as possible.

''He is moving!'' Otis said, moving closer to the wall; ''His PASS is quiet! He must be moving!''

''He wasn't wearing his breathing apparatus.'' Mills said, indicating he wasn't wearing his PASS device.

Hermann and Cruz where on their knees in front of the window now, yelling Casey's name, but there was no answer from the basement.

''Can you see anything?'' Boden kneeled down next to them.

''Nada, there is a small way through, but none of us will fit through.''

''I can fit through.''

The men looked backward, to see Dawson standing behind them.

''He might need a medic.'' Hermann nodded and he handed his helmet to Dawson.

''The structure is still unstable.'', Boden shook his head.

''It was also unstable when you send him in. We need to get him out!'', Dawson argued and Boden was silent for a second, nodded then.

''Careful.'' Hermann held her hands as they lowered her down into the basement. Making her way through the large parts of concrete she switched the flashlight on, looking up again, to see Boden nodding at her;

''Be careful, we will try to get in another way.''

Gabriella nodded and looked through the chaos in front of her. A whole part of first floor had fallen down and was shattered through the basement, as well as various parts of wood and furniture and right in front of her was a part of the floor, still on the place where it used to be on one side, but hanging diagonally down . She climbed around, tripping over something and climbing up again she looked for the flashlight that had fallen between the parts of rubble. She scrapped her hand when reaching for it, only to find it laying next so something else, Casey's helmet.

When she got the flashlight again she crawled up and continued her way around the large part of the floor that was still in het way of the other side of the basement.

Far away in the corner she looked at what would have been the stairs up, which was just shattered wood now, leading to an smaller hole now, as the door was gone and the walls had fallen down, barely keeping everything above her up. Around the wall on the side there was a small gap and with a lot of effort she squeezed herself through. When she had passed the part of floor she came in another part of the basement. The only light behind this floor was her flashlight aside from the weak gleam coming from the gap she had just squeezed through.

''Dawson, what do you see in there?'', her radio screeched.

''The floor of the room above the basement came down for a large part. It separated the basement in half and I am trying to get around.''

''Have you found Casey in there?''

''Not yet but I can hear him.''

''Hold on in there, we might have found a way in.''

There was silence again except for the dripping water. More furniture was laying around here and she made her way through the chairs, climbing over the toppled, broken table.

A soft couch sounded and Dawson knew she was really close.

Suddenly she spotted him and she threw the wooden chair aside, grabbing the wooden planks of his chest, uncovering his upper body. Although his eyes were closed he was couching and Dawson grabbed his wrist, feeling his pulse.

''Can you hear me?''

Casey coughed; ''I hear you.''

''Stay calm, we are going to get you out. Are you in pain?''

''I think there is something wrong with my legs.'', Casey answered, his voice shaking.

Casey opened his eyes while Dawson grabbed the flashlight again to examine him.

''How bad it it?'' He weakly said, looking scared at Dawson but she wasn't looking at him, instead she was still looking at his lower body.

''It is bad, isn't it?'' Matthew said with a shacking voice, looking at Dawson's expression.

...

Christie Casey ran towards the school, the rain slamming down on her and the few feet from the sidewalk to the car already made her soaked. At least the boys should be safe her and they had done good by not walking to the firehouse, but waiting here. The man whom was there with the radio was sure at least that the boys were here, but the phones were down due to the storm.

''Are the Dardens here?'', Christie asked as she ran into an adult on the hallway in the dark school building.

''You mean Ben and Griffin?''

Christie nodded, looking around. The school was empty and dark as the power was failing in a lot of the area's in Chicago because of the storm.

''I was getting us something to drink and when I came back there was note saying they had gone to the firehouse safely . I figured that somebody came to get them here from the fire house but had to go soon again.''

Christie had a feeling like she couldn't breathe; ''How late did they go?''

The teacher shrugged; ''about twenty minutes ago.''

''How could you let them go!?''

''There is no phone connection, I couldn't call the firehouse.''

Christies heart seemed to stop, they had never arrived at the firehouse.

''I am sorry madam but are you family of the Dardens?'' The teacher frowned then but Christie ran outside without answering and stepping in her car.

How could she find the boys in this terrible storm?

...

''Dawson?'' Casey asked, weakly while Gabriela nearly dropped the flashlight out of her hand.

''What is wrong?'' He asked again after a few seconds, terrified.

''It is nothing.'' She shook her head.

''How long is the rescue going to take?'' She asked into her radio, holding Casey's hand as he grabbed hers.

''Not too long. How is the situation there?''

''We are okay in here.'' She lied.

''Are we?'' Casey asked when she let go of the radio. He seemed to know that something was wrong but Dawson didn't dare to tell him, afraid he would go into shock or panic. It was too dark to see how bad his legs were, but she had an idea this couldn't be good.

''Of course we are going to get you out.''

Casey tried to sit up and but Dawson pushed him down again; ''Stay down.''

''You are hiding something from me.'' He said, weakly pushing her aside and looking at his legs as she finally carefully supported him by his shoulders.

''Don't panic, I can't lose you to shock now.''

Casey swallowed as he saw his legs under the fallen floor.

''I am calm.'' He swallowed then, although he held Dawson's hand even tighter.

''Where are Ben and Griffin?''

''They are safe.''

''Where?'' Casey swallowed and closed his eyes. Dawson knew she had to keep contact and thought of an answer as fast as she could.

''They are with Christie.'' She hoped, but right now she had to keep his hopes up.

''I promised to be there for them.''

''They are safe and that is what counts.''

''What if I don't make it?''

There were some rustling sounds above them and the light of flashlights hit them.

''We are almost there!'' Hermann voice sounded.

''You see, help is on the way, don't talk about not making it.''

Casey grabbed her hand even more tight.

''If I don't make it you have to tell the boys. You, personally, not a doctor.''

''You are going to make it, for the boys.''

''Just promise me that you will tell them if I don't. Make sure they will be cared for by somebody from around here instead of ending up in the system until Heather will be released.''

''You are going to make it, don't you dare to leave those boys without you! Tonight you will be with the boys again and nobody as to tell them anything about you not making it. '' Gabriela's eyes were filling with tears.

Casey was silent and Gabriela needed to keep contact with him.

''Casey?''

''Where are Ben and Griffin?''

Gabriella held the flashlight in front of his face. His eyes were closed now and a worried feeling started to spread through Gabriela's chest.

''Matt, you already asked.''

''Where are Ben a iffin...?'' He stammered before losing consciousness and Gabriella grabbed his shoulder.

''Casey?'' Softly she shook his shoulder. He was unresponsive and she shook his shoulder a little harder.

''Matt!?''

A major light hit them as the crew finally got a way through the collapsed house and the rubble and cleared out a large part. The large part of roof above them was lifted away and she looked up, the rain falling down on them again.

''We are going to get you out!'', Boden's voice sounded and the rain was slamming on her head and the wind could be heard gusting.

Now the dark was gone and everything was clear she looked at the blood that was coming from the head wound on the back of his head.

''No, Matt, stay with me, you are not going to leave those boys behind!''

...

NOTE: A cliffhanger...again.

Is Casey going to make it? What happened to the boys?

Thanks for reading, I hope you are excited for the next chapter and please don't leave before leaving a review!


	4. The storm is passing over

''Faster!'', Dawson yelled at Shay.

Her hand grabbed Casey's again, how could she have missed the head wound when she examined him? Sure, it had been dark but she should have seen it. All they could hope now that their way was clear the hospital, as it was too dangerous to fly an helicopter in the storm.

The ambulance was having a hard time in the storm and everything was shaking.

''The trees are not rolling off the road any faster.''

''He is still bleeding.'', she said, looking at the blood coming from his head.

Dawson looked Casey's face, but he was still unconsciousness.

''He is still breathing, right?''

''I don't know for how long. He can't crash right now.''

''If it wasn't for those damn trees he would be on the operating table right now.'', Shay suddenly turned the ambulance and she drove into another street; ''I might know another way.''

Finding their way through several residential they finally arrived at the hospital.

''Who is this, we lost communication.'' The doctors said while they bow over Matthew on the gurney.

''The firefighter that was trapped under the building and the doctors nodded, knowing he was about to come in.

The gurney was rushed away and Dawson sat down in one of the empty chairs, her hands shaking.

''Should we call Christie and the boys? Maybe it is better if they hear from us what happened.'' Shay sat down next to her, shaking as well. Dawson knew she had to tell if something happened but right now she did not want to think about it, Casey was going to get through, he needed to.

''The phone network is down, as long as we don't know how he is I think it better to let them stay in Arlington heights without being worried.''

At least they were safe there, as the storm was deflecting back over the lake.

Their radios were beeping on their collars as they were called away to a call closely and Dawson got up.

''You should stay here for Casey, I can ask to take somebody else.''

''He could be in surgery for hours. We need to help people.'' She nodded, determined, but she looked back to the OR once more before walking off with Shay.

...

Kelly Severide was waiting for his crew to clean up when his personal suddenly went off. It never went off during shift and he was so surprised it worked while the phone network was told to be down he grabbed it and picked it up.

''Kelly.''

''I need help.'' A boys voice sounded and Kelly walked away to the group.

''Griffin?''

''I need help.''

''Where are you?''

''In our old house.''

Kelly ran back to his crew, to chief Boden whom just arrived;

''The Dardens are in problems. I can't leave them alone.''

Boden seemed to doubt for a second.

''Okay, but don't tell about what happened to Casey.'' He nodded then.

Kelly ran as fast as he could as he had no car around and about 15 minutes later he arrived at the old Darden house, which he thought was locked after Heather went to prison and the boys went to Casey but apparently they had gotten a way in.

''GRIFFIN, BEN?'' He yelled as loud as he could. After a few seconds the front door opened and Griffin was standing there.

''Guys, what are you doing here?'' Severide stepped out of the rain, into the dry but cold house.

''We wanted to go home. Ben wanted to go home.'', Griffin answered him.

''Guys, you promised Matthew to come to the firehouse!''

''He didn't come for us!'' Griffin reasoned as they walked to the living room, where Ben was sitting on the couch, crying.

''Griffin promised you would come, I didn't believe him.''

''What is wrong?''

Ben looked at his leg, that was bleeding from a cut in his calf.

''What happened?''

Ben pointed at the shards of glass on the floor.

''I fell in it.''

Severide looked at it;

''I think you should get it checked it out.

When he lifted Ben up he looked around, everything was dusty already.

''How did you guys get in?''

''I...kept the key with me. So we always could go home when we needed to go home.'', Griffin confessed.

''Why didn't you call anybody before, I think Christie was very worried about you.''

''We are dragged from family to family. If we aren't with Matt we are with Christie and if Christie is not available we are dumped with some babysitter. Sometimes we just want to be home.'', Griffin admitted.

''I know it sucks guys.''

There were silent.

''Thank you for coming for us, Kelly.'', Griffin smiled then.

''Always.'', Kelly smiles at them, rubbing them both over their heads.

''Let's get you fixed now.'' He lifted Ben up and carried him outside, where the storm was slowly passing over and deflecting away.

...

After two other calls Dawson and Shay arrived at the hospital again and the ER was closed, as they were saving the power for the intensive care and everything happened there.

''Is there any update on Matthew Casey?'' She walked to the desk there when there patient was brought away by the doctors.

''Are you here to see Matthew Casey?'', a doctor came walking towards here.

She nodded, afraid for what was coming.

''He just came out of surgery, do you want to see him?''

Dawson followed the man to an area of the intensive care with closed curtains and looked at Matthew laying in the bed, fragile and alive because wires and tubes kept him alive.

She looked to the doctor, hoping to get some update.

''He will most likely recover, but it is going to take a while. We are going to keep him in a coma for a while, to give his brain rest after the head injury and because his legs have to heal.''

''How long?''

''Time will learn.'' The doctor walked away and Dawson was not sure if she was allowed to stay but she sat down next to the bed, grabbing his hand like she did hours ago when he was still aware that she was there. Maybe if she would have been more busy with examining him completely in the basement she would have noticed the head wound earlier and he wouldn't have had the epidural hematoma.

Gabriela looking at Matthew once more, his casted legs tucked away under a blanket and countless wired and tubes attaching him to the machines. Turning around to get some coffee she suddenly saw Kelly Severide passing next to the curtains.

...

Severide walked into the hospital, carrying Ben on his arm.

''let's get you fixed.'', Severide looked at the large cut on his leg again while Ben was still crying against this shoulder.

A group of nurses were waiting and one approached them as Severide looked around at the dark ER.

''As much as possible is moved to the intensive care to safe power.'' Severide nodded and followed her upstairs, with the boys.

''Kelly?'' She jumped after him and the Dardens, stopping when she saw the boys.

Ben suddenly looked at her from Severide's shoulder and pointed at her; ''Gabby.''

Severide turned around the nurse took Ben.

''Go with your brother.'' He instructed Griffin and he nearly ran towards Dawson.

''Did they get Matt out?''

Dawson nodded.

''Is he here?'' He asked, although he already seemed to suspect she wasn't here to bring a patient. Slowly she pulled a small part of the curtain aside.

Severide approached the bed.

''They only barely managed the safe him.'' Her eyes were filling with tears, if only she had seen the head wound earlier they wouldn't have been so focused on his legs.

''What happened?''

''His legs were stuck under the first floor and when they finally got him out a head injury was bleeding into his brains.''

Severide looked as if she dropped a bombshell and sat down in the chair next to his bed, defeated.

''Is he going to recover?'' He looked at the bruised and scrapped face of his fellow lieutenant and Dawson laid her hand on his shoulder.

''Only time will learn. I will check out if the boys need anything.''

Before she could even turned around she already heard Ben's voice.

''Matt?''

Dawson opened her mouth, knowing she had to say something to the boys but they were just standing there until Ben walked forward.

''Matt, you are not going to leave us, are you?''

The little boys voice sounded so fragile Gabriela's eyes filled with tears again.

''Ben Darden?'' The nurse called somewhere else in the room and Gabriela lifted him up to carry him away to get his stitches.

Ben was crying even harder now.

''Is Matt in pain?''

''No, he is really deep asleep.''

Before they reached the nurse for the stitches monitors suddenly started to beep. They turned around, to see Kelly and Griffin pushed out of the cubicle, while the intensive care specialists rushed in. Kelly grabbed Griffin by his shoulders while the boy tried to run back in.

''You promised not to leave us!'' The boys voice cried through the intensive care.

...

NOTE: Another cliffhanger...yes. *Evil laugh*

Will Casey stay with the boys and who will care for the boys?

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading and please leave a review!


	5. Best for the boys

''Come on Ben, eat your food.''

''I am not hungry.'', Ben shove the plate away, only to have Gabriela Dawson shoving it back.

''I know you feel bad and that is it hospital food, but...'' The boy pushed the plate away again. ''Okay, let's say goodnight to Matt, then.'' She decided and grabbed the tray, walking back to the ICU with the boys.

''How is the leg?'' She asked, Ben walking next to her.

''It is okay.''

Matt had been moved a private room now he was stable again and slowly they walked in. Luckily the alarm before had been nothing serious, but the doctors had been very careful. Griffin's eyes were still red from crying and Gabriela felt sorry for the boys, that they had to go through this after all that had already happened.

Both of the boys approached the bed and started talking to him and nearly without any sound she grabbed her phone, calling Christie.

''Are you close to the hospital? Yeah, just a few more minutes and we will be outside.''

She hung up again and walked back into the room, waiting in the back of the room as both of the boys were still talking and holding Matt's hands.

''Boys, we have to go soon. Christie could be here any minute and it is getting late. We will come back tomorrow.''

''But won't he have any nightmares when he is alone in the hospital?''

''Of course not.'', Griffin snarled at his little brothers.

''But mom always sits on our bedside when we are sick.''

''He is in a coma, you stupid!''

Griffin walked out of the room, mad.

''Ben, Matt is going to be fine. He is just going to be asleep for a while.'', Gabriela comforted the boy as he nearly seemed to be crying after the words of his brother.

The boy nodded, his hand went in his pocket then and he grabbed a crumpled paper out, unfolding it and laying it on Matthews chest. A drawing, although it was damaged by the water, the fire truck and little stick figures were still visible.

''That is really pretty, Ben.'', Gabriela smiled and from Matt's chest he laid it on the nightstand.

''Maybe he will see it when he wakes up.''

Gabriela knew he wasn't going to wake up in the next few days but she still smiled; ''I am sure he will.''

''Goodnight Matthew.'' Ben said and together they left the room.

From far she could see Griffin in the waiting area and when a doctor approached she send Ben there, turning towards the doctor.

''Is there something wrong?''

''I couldn't find anything on Mr. Casey's family, his emergency contact could not be reached.''

''Who is his emergency contact?'' Gabriela frowned.

''A woman named Hallie Thomas, but the phone number could not be reached.''

Dawson shook her head, Hallie had worked in this hospital for such a long time and the doctor couldn't even remember it.

''You can write me down as his emergency contact.''

''But officially miss Thomas is his emergency co-''

''Hallie Thomas passed away a few months ago.'' Dawson said, looking the doctor deep in the eyes.

''There is one other thing, children are not allowed on the ICU except in consultation. Are they his children?''

''He is their legal guardian. He is all the boys have, please don't take their visits away.''

''And you are his wife?''

''No, I am a friend.'' She gloomy slimed.

''Gabriela, Christie is here!'', Griffin ran towards them.

''We have to go, the kids will be visiting tomorrow, so I account this as consultation.'' She smiled the doctor, walking away with the boys.

They walked outside, where it had stopped raining but it was still a mess from the storm. The sun was already starting to rise again, but Gabriela couldn't imagine the boys would be having school in a few hours, as most of the power was still down.

Christies car stopped in front of them and slowly they got in, Ben falling asleep next to Griffin in the backseat.

''Hey, are you guys okay?'' Christie looked backward. Ben was asleep and Griffin absently nodded, looking out of the window.

''So, where should I drop you off?'' Christie drove around town and Gabriela directed her, although it wasn't so far.

''My house is here.'', Gabriela pointed at one of the larger apartment buildings, ''I can take the car to get some stuff for the boys later.''

Christie parked the car.

''They are coming with me, I already got their stuff at Matt's house. They are better off with me.''

''No, they are coming with me, I promised Matt.''

Christie looked her way, furiously.

''I said that they are better off with me. looking at the size of the apartments I can't imagine they are going to -''

''We want to go with Gabriela.'' Griffin mumbled in the back, Ben agreeing with him.

For a second Gabriela wanted to smile triumphantly, but instead Christie looked back at the boys again.

''Guys, wait a second and let us discuss this.''

''I think that it is their choice where they are going and they made their decision.''

Gabriela winked at them and they got out of the car. Gabriela grabbed the stuff out of the trunk and led them inside her apartment.

''I am sorry guys, it is pretty small and all I have is a sofa.''

The boys sat down in the kitchen and Dawson joined them, giving them both a glass of milk before they would go to bed.

''Did you save Matt...because you promised to care for us?'' Griffin asked.

''I tried my best to safe him.'', she smiled back at them, gloomy as she knew she should have seen the head wound.

''What happened?''

The boys looked at her and she doubted if she should tell them, but she knew she had to and she tried to think of a way to explain it very easily.

''We were called to a house where a tree had fallen on the roof and Matthew went into the basement to help people out. Before he got out the tree got too heavy for the house and the floor fell down and Matt was still in there. He was still in the basement and the floor was on his legs.''

''I told you he was saving people.'', Ben said to Griffin.

''Will he walk again?'' Griffin asked, ignoring his brother.

''The doctors are sure he will and we know Matt, right?''

The boys looked gloomy to the table.

''Guys, Matt is really strong, he will be up and running before you can even get training to beat him.''

The nodded now.

''Let's get to bed now, you must be exhausted.''

They left the kitchen and Gabriela made the bed.

''Are you comfortable?'' She tucked both boys in.

''I want Blacky.'' Ben pointed at the stuffed dog coming from the backpack. Dawson handed it to him and she sat down by the bed once more.

''Just think about what you really want, if you want to you can always decide to go to Christie.'' She smiled at them.

Ben already had his eyes closed, cuddled up with Blacky and Griffin smiled back at her.

''Okay?''

Griffin nodded.

''Goodnight, then.''

...

A little nervous Christie sat down in the meeting hall of the prison. She felt awful for doing this, but right now she had to do what she thought was best for the boys and that was being in a family, far away from the fire house.

''Christie?''

The last time Heather had seen Christie had been months ago, on Matthews birthday not long after Andy had passed.

''How are you doing?'' Christie asked, compassionate.

''Managing, day by day.''

''You must miss the boys.'' Christie answered and Heather nodded.

''I wanted to inform you that Matthew is in the hospital.''

Heather opened her mouth, worried.

''What happened, is he okay?''

''He is not.''

''But..what?''

''He is going to be recovering for a while, it might take weeks, months.''

Heather bow her head.

''I just wanted to offer you that for so long, I can look after the boys. I thought you should know they are with Gabriela Dawson now.''

When heather looked up, her eyes were full of tears;

''What did Matthew say about the boys?''

Her hands were shaking when she wiped the tears away.

''Matthew said that was up to you.''

...

NOTE: The tragedy continues.

Will Christie get the care over the boys or Gabriela? Or will Heather decide different?

The next chapter will up soon!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading! Please don't leave without leaving a review!


	6. Gossips and Makeovers

Slowly Dawson got ready for the metal detector, the guards looking at her every now and then and she walked through, was guided to a table in the middle of the visiting room.

After a few minutes Heather sat down in front of her.

''Hey.''

''Hey.''

She had never been really close to Heather, in the time Andy was still alive and she worked in the firehouse she usually was the target of his teasing.

''How are the boys? How is Matt?''

''Matt is slowly waking up. The boys are doing good.'' Gabriela answered her.

''Thank you for looking after the boys.'' She smiled at Dawson.

''Matter of course.'', Dawson smiled back.

''I know Christie offered as well, but the boys already told me they wished you would look after them instead of Christie and I know the boys feel safe with you, thank you.''

''Everything I can do, I will do for the boys.''

''I know you will.''

...

''I don't want to go to school!'' Ben yelled as Gabriela pulled the blanket away.

''Ben, you have been off for 2 whole weeks, it is time to go back to school!''

The damage had been so big after the storm that it had taken two full weeks before everything was working and functioning again, as the whole school had been flooded because of the rain.

''But school is booooring!'' He yelled.

''Come on, your brother is already having breakfast. Off you go now.''

She put Ben on the ground, pulling the blanket straight again and running after him to the kitchen. Griffin was sitting there eating breakfast already and Ben sat down as well.

''Can we see Matt today?'', Griffin smiled.

''I don't know guys.''

For the past few days Matt had been awake, but delirious. She had been there with him every day but she hadn't dared to take the boys. It was getting better every day though. Two days he remembered whom he was and yesterday he knew who she and Ben and Griffin were and he was calm. Maybe she could try tonight.

''I am not going to promise anything yet.'' She smiled, but for the boys it seemed like she already gave the green light.

''Come on, let's get you dressed!'' Gabriela said and she looked as the boys walked away and she walked to the calendar. Tomorrow she had a full shift again - she only had limited days off - and she was worried that if she called Christie, Christie wouldn't help her. But she would look at that this afternoon. If Christie wouldn't do it she could try her sister in law.

A few minutes later the boys walked back into the kitchen.

''Ben why are you wearing two different socks? Go put two of the same on.''

''I only have these.''

Gabriela grabbed the small notepad from her bag; ''Got it, will buy them this afternoon. Do you need anything else?''

The boy shook his head.

''Griffin?''

''I could use socks too.''

''Good, will get them this afternoon.'' She pressed the notepad back in her purse.

''Let's see.'' She opened the first lunch box.

''A sandwich with Cheese and ham, carrot sticks and an apple.'' She covered the front of the lunchbox with her hand, looking if the boys still remember what they told her they liked on their sandwiches.

''Mine!'' Ben jumped up and pulled the superman lunchbox out of her hands, putting it in his bag.

''And you wanted tuna sandwich, right?'', she smiled at Griffin, handing him the Batman lunchbox and he looked inside. ''I also got you an apple and carrot sticks.''

''There is even Oreo!'', he smiled, looking inside.

''I thought you might like something delicious on your first day of school.''

Both boys thanked her and they got to her car as the bus stop was pretty far away.

''Can we visit mom soon?''

Gabriela bit her lip; ''We can't. I am not your guardian, Matt is.''

''Oh.'' The disappointment in Ben's voice made her so sad she looked back at the traffic light; ''I will arrange something, don't worry.''

When they got out at school they walked to the long line of mothers waving as their children went to school.

''Those woman always say mean things about mommy and Matt.'' Ben pointed at a group of mothers a few meters away and Gabriela frowned.

The school bell rang and the boys got ready before Gabriela could answer to what Ben just confessed.

''Good luck guys.'' Griffin walked to the school but Ben hugged her.

''Hey, see you tonight, good luck.'' She smiled, surprised by Ben's sudden shown affection.

The boys walked inside and she waved one last time.

''...too busy to care for her own kids...''

''...maybe she broke down because of her husband...''

''...two weeks ago it was lieutenant Casey from firehouse 51. I heard he had an accident, the woman must be cursed...''

''...she is probably busy with him...''

Gabriela looked up to the group of gossiping. They suddenly stopped talking and she walked in their way.

''Hello, I am Gabriela Dawson.'', she smiled.

''Are you the au pair of the Darden family?'', One of the housewives said, shaking her head in a weird way and her lips pursed.

''No, actually I am caring for them because their legal guardian, lieutenant Casey, is severely wounded in the hospital and their mom is not able to care for them right now.''

The wives were quiet and after a few seconds Gabriela planted her hands on her sides, standing a little more upright.

''Say something about Heather Darden or Matthew Casey again without knowing what is going on and the boys hearing it and I will things about you to your kids about you, because I know a lot from around here. Especially about you, Angela.''

It was pure bluff, she had no idea who the woman were and the only reason she knew the woman was called Angela was because a sticker on her phone said so.

After that she walked away, hoping she had made it clear.

She had to do everything she could for the boys.

...

Slowly Dawson and the boys walked to Matt's room in the hospital.

''I am going to check first, okay?''

She needed to make sure he was okay today, so he could see the boys again.

The boys nodded and Dawson walked inside. His mom is sitting next to the bed and she smiled when she saw Matthew sitting up in a high pile of pillows.

''Hey.'', she smiled. He smiled back and his mom stood up, greeted her and walked out of the room.

''Did I scare her off?''

''She was leaving.'', he whispered as she carefully hugged him.

''How are you feeling?''

Although his body still seemed weak and thin, his eyes were alive and he nodded; ''I am okay.''

''I brought you some other visitors, but only if you are ready.''

''What is taking so long?'', Griffin said from the hallway.

''Come in guys!'' He tried to yell, although it sounded very weak and Gabriela repeated it.

''Can we come in?'', Griffins voice sounded from the hallway and Matthews smile became even bigger when they entered the room. The boys ran his way, both one side of the bed and hugged him, laying their heads against Matthew.'

''Hey guys.''

His hands rubbed through the boys hair and only after a minute had passed the boys let him go. Matt's eyes closed for a second, but he still smiled.

''Do you need some sleep?'' Gabriela said, worried.

''No, I am glad you are here, thank you for coming.''

Ben jumped around the bed; ''Did you see my drawings?''

''Ben, calm down!'', Dawson demanded.

''Those are really pretty.'' Casey looked at the drawings on the wall beside him.

''You better like them, because I figured your casts might need a makeover.''

Dawson's hand went in her bag and she got a pack of markers out.

''Only if you want, of course.'', Griffin said.

''Go on, guys.'' Matthew smiled and Gabriela lifted the blanket up to the top of his casts, which went all the way to halfway his thighs.

''I mean, I have two legs, they can't fight about it.'' Casey chuckled and Dawson was glad he was so positive. She sat down next to him as well and looked at him;

''How is the head?'', She asked, looking at the scar between his short hair.

''It is okay, hardly any headache left.''

''Didn't you know about your head in the basement?''

For the past few days she had been thinking about it, it couldn't leave her mind. He would still have been stuck under the floor even if she had known about the head wound, but she could have tried to keep contact with him, it would have saved a lot of panic and fear. Luckily there was no lasting damage from the bleeding, she was sure she never could have forgiven herself.

''I felt the pain, but I didn't want to worry you about me down there, since you were in danger yourself.''

''You should have told.''

''I know.''

''Of course I was worried about you down there, silly.''

She wiped her hair behind her ear as she looked him in the eyes and their heads were very close.

He looked at the boys, whom were busy drawing.

''Do you know when you are allowed to go home?''

He looked back at her; ''I don't know. It is not like I am mobile and can move myself around and I am not sure if Christie wants me to move in with her.''

''You are welcome to come to me, but I don't have so much space.''

''I - I don't know.'', he sighed, ''Gabby, we talked about this. Moving in with you feels so couple like.''

''I know, I meant it just as friends.'' She tried to smile it away and she was somewhat glad Matt closed his eyes again.

''Are you tired?''

''A little.'' Matt sighed.

''We should go.'' She stood up.

The boys hugged him again. Matt looked at his casts; ''You are artists.'' He laughed and the boys walked out of the room and Gabriela wanted to follow them.

''Gabby?''

She turned around.

''Can you please bring me a few extra T-shirts next time? These aren't so clean anymore.''

''Sure.'', she nodded. Again she wanted to walk out of the room.

''Wait, what I just said. I didn't mean to reject you, I am just not sure.''

''Okay.''

''I just think that afte-''

''The boys are waiting.'', Dawson walked out of the room, afraid that he was going to reject her.

Walking back to the car tears were filling her eyes. They got in the car and they were chuckling in the backseat.

''What is so funny?'' She turned around, trying to keep the tears from streaming.

''Ben said it looked like Matthew wanted to kiss you because you guys came so close.'', Griffin giggled.

''I said that would be ewwww.'', Ben yelled, ''Kissing is stupid.'' He said it with such an disgusted voice Gabriela should have laughed if it wasn't for the timing.

''Yeah, kissing would be stupid.'' She said, staring out of the window and driving away.

...

NOTE: First of all, thanks for all your reviews. It really speeds up the writing as you can see, it gets me excited and when I get excited I get more productive!

Of course Gabriela 'big mouth' Dawson would stand up against the gossiping mothers when Casey decided not to earlier.

So, what will happen between Dawson and Casey? How will Christie react that the kids are under Dawson's care now?

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review before you go!


	7. Routine call

''My brother will pick you up after school.'', Gabriella hugged both Griffin and Ben when they walked into the school and Gabriela looked up to Angela and the rest of her clan. They seemed to be gossiping again and she walked past them, not giving them any look while she swung her bag over her shoulder and made her way to the station. It was windy today and it reminded her of the storm. Most of the trees were gone by now from the road and the only thing that reminded them about it was the scrap on truck 81, after a large branch had fallen on it and Otis had been to busy to hide it under paint.

Of course there was Casey. The firemen had been calling the hospital everyday to check on him.

Walking inside everybody looked up to her;

''Gabby, good to see you again! How are the boys? We spoke Matt this morning on the phone.'', Hermann walked up to her and was the first to ask while Severide also walked their way and the rest followed.

''They are managing, trying to make it at home. It must be awful not to have one.''

Coming from a warm, supporting family with her parents she couldn't imagine how awful it must have been for the boys to lose their dad and within a year lose their mom temporarily as well and when they finally made a place their home for the time being their last bit of that came close to family couldn't care for them anymore.

Hermann nodded.

''Can we visit Matt soon?'', Kelly Severide asked.

''Will have to make a deal, only a limit of visitors is allowed.''

Together with everybody else she walked to the kitchen.

''Let's get ready.'', Shay walked past her and she followed Shay to the ambo.

''Do we need to sort out?''

No, I just wanted to talk to you without the guys.''

Gabriela sighed and sat down; ''This is about Matt, isn't it.''

''I was just wondering how you are feeling about it.''

''I am more than happy he is recovering.''

Shay looked at her; ''And?''

''And nothing, I am helping him the boys.''

Suddenly the alarm went off and they drove away, off to a well known address.

''Oh, Darryl again.'', Shay rolled her eyes.

Gabriela shook her head, for the last weeks they had been going there for five times, only to have the guy hitting on Shay.

''If you feel awkward about this I could go in alone.''

''No, it is just a call, can't ignore a call, besides he never hurts us. I feel sorry for him. Do you think he really has no family?''

''I don't think so.''

Shay parked the ambo and they walked into the house.

''Hey Darryl.'', They both sighed, not knowing what the lonely man was hiding behind him and what he was planning in his head.

...

''Where are we going?'' Griffin and Ben walked with Antonio to his car.

''Hmm...not Disneyland.'', Antonio teased them and he opened the car doors, letting the boys in.

''Can I sit in the front?!'' Griffin looked at the police car.

''No, you are going to sit with your brother in the back, you want to turn on the sirens, right?''

''Maybe.'' Griffin rolled his eyes with a guilty look and Antonio laughed while the boys climbed in.

A group of woman was looking at him from far away - and obviously talking about him - and he walked around the police car, got in.

''Can you please put the siren on, even just for a second?'', Griffin begged and looking in the rearview mirror

''No, sorry guys. I already broke a few rules for you.''

''Are we going to ditch school and go to Disneyland?'' Ben smiled.

''No.'' Antonio chuckled.

''We are going to see mom!'', Griffin yelled exciting as they drove in the direction of the prison.

''Don't tell anyone, my job is on the line.'' Antonio said them as they got out of the car. ''understood?''

The boys nodded and Antonio greeted the guards as they walked in, seemed to know them.

''Go, there is your mom.'', Antonio said as Heather entered the visiting room.

''Mommy!''

Heather Darden embraced her children letting them go again after a few seconds as the guard whistled and walking to the table with them.

''Thank you so much.'', she sniffed as tears of happiness were filling her eyes.

''My pleasure. Not all cops are bad.'', Antonio smiled and Heather looked at the boys, talking about various school activities. Antonio stood up and waited a few feet away from the table, giving the just reunited family a little privacy.

''Matt let us draw on his casts and said we were artists.'', Ben smiled and Griffin nodded.

''Well, I think he is also really happy to see you guys again. Are you visiting him every night?''

Without answering her question Griffin looked up to her;

''Mom, can we be a family again?''

''Griffy, we are a family, even when I am not with you.''

''I mean a real family, with Matt.'' Griffin stated.

...

This was the first good dream he had about Hallie in a long time. Suddenly he was awake and Hallie was gone again.

Matthew was startled as he heard a soft cry in his room and he opened his eyes, startled. Slowly he looked through the room, looking at Dawson, whom was standing in the corner of his room, telephone in her hand and the tears streaming down her face.

''Hey, what is wrong?'' He said, his voice hoarse.

She looked up, let out another loud cry.

''I am sorry I woke you up.''

''I sleep enough a day.'' He stated dryly as she walked towards his bed.

''How are you?'', she asked, a smile only briefly crossing her face.

''What is wrong?'', Matt asked worried as she wiped away the tears, ''Are the boys making it hard?''

She shook her head; ''It is nothing. How are you?''

''You are not walking into my room crying and refusing to tell me what is wrong.'', Casey looked up at her, his bright eyes worried.

''I...today...I got send home - do you remember Darryl?''

''The diabetic who is in love with Shay and keeps calling you?'', Casey whispered. ''Did he do something wrong to you?''

''We were called today and it looked like a routine call.''

Her hands started to shake and Matt grabbed her hand.

''Calm down, what did he do. Did he hurt you?''

''Suddenly he pulled this small gun out and I tried to calm him but Shay interfered.''

Matthew tried to sit up a bit more, but fell back in the pillows.

''is Shay hurt?''

''No...he shot himself.'' The last words came out of mouth in the form of a cry and she hid her face in her hands, crying louder now.

''Shay won't talk to me anymore.'' She stammered between the loud grasps of air. Matthew reached his hand out and grabbed her shoulder, slowly pulling her against his chest.

''It is going to be okay.'' Matthew softly whispered as his hands rubbed over her back. Gabriella sniffed and looked up him, but she buried her face in his shirt again.

''Ewwww, they were kissing!'' Matthew let go of her and Dawson looked to the floor, wiping the tears away.

''No, we were not.'' Gabriela sighed.

Antonio was standing with the boys in the back of the room. Slowly he made his way to his sister, grabbing her shoulder and they left the room.

''Hey guys.'' Matthew spread his arms but the boy kept standing in the back of the room.

''What is wrong?'', he frowned after a few seconds.

''You promised not to leave us.''

...

NOTE: For the people who are worried this is going to be Dawsey story - there is a reason I didn't enter pairing. That is all I am going to say about it. It is not intended to be a shipping fic and I want to leave some surprise.

Also, this chapter is kinda shot but the next will be longer!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Can Heather get out sooner and what will happen between Shay and Dawson? What will happen between Dawson and Casey? Why did the boys react like that?

Thank you for reading, please leave a review before you leave!


	8. Together

''Guys, why are you upset with me?''

Griffin shifted a little bit, still looking to the ground.

''You were kissing Gabriela.'', he finally answered while Ben was walking through the room.

''We were not kissing!''

The boys looked at him.

''Guys, me and Gabriela were not kissing.'', Matt shook his head.

''Are we okay again?'', he asked then, wondering why the boys were so upset in the first place.

''What did you do today?'', Matt asked them as the boys sat down on his bedside again.

''We visited mom!'', Ben said excited.

Antonio. Matt smiled, glad that Antonio had given them the chance to see their mom. He had to remember to thank him later.

''How is Hea- your mom?''

''She is okay, she said it will be only be two hundred and fifty more days.''

Matt smiled as Gabriela and Antonio entered again;

''Guys, we should go, it is getting late.''

''Hey, see you tomorrow. Be nice to the Dawson's.''

The boys walked with Antonio out of the room and Gabriela walked towards him.

''I just wanted to let you know that if you want to leave the hospital, you are still welcome with me.''

''I know, but I am going to my mom next week, she just lived three blocks away their school and there is room for them as well. As soon as they change my casts to lower ones in a few days I am going to my mom.'', he said with a somewhat apologizing face.

''That is really great.'', she smiled at him, trying not to see it as a rejection.

''Thank you, though.'', he finally smiled.

For a second she had walked back to kiss him tonight, but instead she nodded now.

''Good night.'', she finally said as she walked away again. Antonio and the boys were waiting by the entrance.

''Who do you want to go home with?''

The boys walked towards her and she said goodnight to Antonio, but with a even worse feeling than before they left for home.

...

''I think Casey doesn't love me.''

Shay didn't react but kept driving the ambo, not responding to what Dawson just said. Honestly, she was upset and hung-over. She was mad Dawson for blaming her for what she said when she was trying to save Daryl and the booze from last night was still hammering in her head.

''You aren't listening, are you?''

''Sorry, I just forget for a second how important your personal life is. Honestly, I think Matt wants somebody who is grown up to face her own responsibilities and not blame somebody else for everything that happens.''

''Oh no, you are very mature, instead of fixing this you just say nothing to me. ''

Shay looked at her for a second and looked back on the road.

''Not everything in this world resolves around you. I have my problems, Matt has his problems. Everybody has. Right now, being pissed off about what you said is the least thing on my mind. Somebody killed himself!''

Both of them jumped out of the ambo at the firehouse as they arrived there after bringing the patient to the hospital.

Boden looked at their restrained faces and stopped them;

''What is wrong? Like I said, if you need any help, just tell me.''

''There is nothing wro-''

''Actually, I want to change a few shifts with the other EMT's.'', Shay crossed her arms.

Dawson shook her head and mad she walked off while Shay kept looking at Boden.

After a few seconds, Boden nodded.

...

''Hey!'', for a second it seemed like Heather wanted to jump up and ran towards the boys and Matt, but she kept seated, smiling at them as one of the guards was looking at her. Griffin was pushin Matt's wheelchair and Matt wheeled the last part, trying to get as close to the table as he could.

''How are you all?'', she smiled and all boys nodded and smiled.

''Can we go there?'', Ben asked as he pointed at the corner were more kids were playing as it was a family visiting day. Matt kept his mouth shut and waited for Heather to answer.

''You are their mom after all.''

Heather moved a little closer to him so they could talk a little better in the crowded visiting room.

''Really, how are you?''

''Really, I am doing good.''

For a few seconds they were just looking at each other, how they had changed in the last few weeks. While Casey looked worried as Heather had seemed to have lost a lot of weight, Heather looked at the red line on the side of his head where they had drained the blood away after the accident. As Casey realized she was looking at it he rubbed his hand through his hair.

''So, did the storm hit here?''

''No, we got noticed to get ready for evacuation if needed, but it wasn't needed.''

''Good you were safe in here - well, if you know what I mean because -''

''I understand. Can you tell me what happened?''

Slowly Casey started to telling what had happened the fateful day in details when the boys joined the table again.

''Do you guys want a mars? Come on, I know you want one.'', Matt smiled as the boys seemed to polite to say yes. Heather laughed and Matt grabbed the small amount of money they were allowed to take inside for the vending machines in the visiting room from his pocket and gave it to them.

The boys left the table to the vending machine and Heather touched his hand for a second.

''The boys love you.'', she beamed as she let his hand go when one of the guards approached them. The guard turned away again and walked back to his corner as she let go.

''I love being with them, they are great guys.'', Matt looked at Heather with a smile as the boys approached them again.

''The house is going to be silent again in two hundred and forty days.''

''It doesn't have to be, I was wondering, maybe...maybe we could be together. Like together together.''

...

NOTE: Yup, the update took a while. Blame school...being in the final year of 'college' is fun and it is not. Let's say my last essay has to be about 36 chapters and I am at about 14 with two weeks to go to the first version.

I looked up information about the visiting halls in prison and it is not unlikely for one to have a vending machine and toys. I know, when I wrote it, it seemed unlikely to me as well but official information says it could be possible.

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review before you go!


	9. Broken beyond repair

Matthew Casey slowly sat up, rubbing the palms of his hands through his eyes. Waking up was the only way to make the nightmares for away. Ever since he had visited Heather, Andy kept haunting his dreams. Every time Andy disappeared in the flames he woke up and the dreams started to make less sense as they progressed. Slowly he sat on the edge of his bed and with a lot of effort he swayed his left leg out of bed. Even after a week of therapy he could hardly stand on it. His right leg was still in the cast and the doctor had told him it could take a while, that they should have used surgery for that leg but that they had been so worried about is head they hadn't done it.

''Matt!''

Casey sighed, grabbed a shirt from under his pillow and put it on and grabbed the crutches next to his bed. When he leaned on his left leg he groaned, slowly making his way to the door.

''Matt!?''

When he opened the door from his bedroom he felt it bump against something and his mom came from behind the door, rubbing her shoulder.

''Sorry.'' He apologized with a small excusing smile.

''It is okay, go back to bed, I can go to the boys.''

''No, they called for me.''

Gritting his teeth he made his way to the boys bedroom and he opened the door.

''Guys, what is wrong?''

Ben looked over the edge of the blanket; ''I had a nightmare.''

''Move your feet or I will sit down on them.'' Matt panted as he could finally sit down and let go of the crutches.

''Do you want some water?'' He asked to Ben, worried. The boy nodded and he nodded at Griffin, whom walked away.

''Do you want to talk about it?''

''I - I dreamed that you would go away, just like dad.''

''I am not going anywhere, remember?'' Matt smiled at Ben, pulling the blanket a little higher over him. The boy grabbed the action figure a little tighter in his arms. G.I. Joe was staring at Matt and Matt blinked his eyes a few times, remembering the last birthday Ben had had with his dad there and when Andy had given him the action figure as an extra because they were later from shift. At first Heather had been so mad with Andy, but Ben had been so happy with Joe he had forgiven his dad instantly.

Griffin entered with the water and after talking with the boys a few more minutes he closed the door again, softly and his mom was waiting for him on the hallway.

''Are they asleep again?'' she whispered and Matthew nodded.

''How about you, have you been sleeping?''

He nodded, hardly noticeable on the dark hallway but his mom frowned.

''Doesn't seem like you did.''

''I am just constantly tired from physical therapy, that is all. Goodnight.''

Slowly he made his way back to the room he was staying in, his mom following him and he gritted his teeth when he couldn't move any faster.

Tomorrow he was going to firehouse for the first time in eight weeks and he had tried to sleep the whole night, not to look awful but the words of his mom made it clear to him he still looked awful.

...

''Are you sure you want to go today? You look so tired.''

''I am fine mom.''

Matthew pressed his head against the cold window. Was there really no mute button for his moms worries? It was like a never ending stream of worries.

''Are you sure you aren't going to be cold?''

''Mom, I am twenty-nine years old, not nine.''

''I know, I know. I am just worried about you that is all. I don't want to lose you. You are the last person I have.'' Nancy Casey looked aside at her son who was getting ready to get out of the car.

''I know. Thank you.'' He said with a brief smile and he approached the boys who were waiting for him outside of the firehouse.

''You could have gone inside, it is cold outside.''

Griffin shook his head: ''Ben was afraid they didn't know we were coming.''

''They know who you are.'' Casey smiled back and they went inside.

More than two months had passed so fast since he had been here, sixty-seven days to be exact since the storm happened but it was just like old times when he walked in if it wasn't for the crutches.

''Casey!'' Hermann spotted him first and everybody circled around him and the boys.

''How are you?'' Severide smiled first.

''I am good. Casey nodded. ''You will be stuck with me again in a few weeks.''

At least, that was what he hoped. But he was doing everything he could to be back as soon as possible.

Boden joined them as well, nodding at Matt; ''Glad to see you here.''

''Glad to be here chief.''

Casey nodded towards the common room; ''Could we go there?''

Together with the rest they went to the kitchen, sitting down with a deep sigh as his arms had become very tired and his muscles were burning.

''Hey Pouch.'' He looked down for a second, greeting the dog and when he looked up again a few other people had walked into the kitchen. The family from the collapsed house were standing in the common room.

''I am sorry we only came this late, but they only said to us you would come here today.'' The mother smiled at him.

''That is okay. Glad to see you are all safe and sound.'' Matt smiled back and he meant it. After he woke up nobody had been telling him what happened to the family and if all the boys came out alive. To be even more honest, he hadn't asked for it either.

''We want to thank you...'' One of the teenagers started.

The alarm went and the fellow firemen ran off, but the family sat down at the table next to Casey.

''We want to thank you for saving us.'' The teenager started again and Casey nodded; ''No need to thank me, I am glad you all came out safe.''

The teenager opened his mouth but was silent for a few seconds; ''But you nearly died in there.''

''Well, I came out alive and so did you. It was we do at CFD. Thank you for coming, I appreciate it a lot though. I am also sorry about your house.''

''We all came out safe, that is what matters.'' The dad nodded at him.

The mom stood up and handed him a big box. Casey opened it and jumped up; ''Chocolate cake!''

They laughed at the boys sudden outburst and the mom looked at him again.

''Your sons?'' She smiled.

''Kind off, hum?'' He looked at the boys and they nodded.

A little later the family left and Casey got up again, knowing his mom would be here soon again with the car. Right before they left Shay and Dawson came walking in. Shay just walked past him, only giving him a brief smile.

''Hey.'' Matt and Gabby said at the same time and they burst out laughing.

''Gabby! We got chocolate cake!'' Ben jumped around her.

''I got chocolate cake, maybe I will eat it on my own.'' Matthew teased Ben and Gabriela laughed.

''Do you have shift later tonight? You deserve chocolate cake too.'' He smiled at Gabriela after loud protest of Ben and she nodded; ''Can't reject chocolate cake.''

...

''Chocolate cake!'' Ben ran away from the table with his empty food plate and returned with the dessert plates.

Gabriela stood up as well, carrying the cake to the table and Matt cut it.

''Can G. I. Joe also have a piece of cake?'' Ben said, looking with big eyes as Matt laid a piece of cake on his plate.

''You just want two pieces!'' Griffin blamed him and Ben mimicked him, laying the action figure on the table next to him.

Matt laughed, laying another tiny piece next to Bens piece on his plate and they ate the cake in silence, enjoying it.

''You should get stuck in a basement more often.'' Gabriela mumbled while eating.

Matt looked up at her, confused.

''Kidding, I was just referring to the cake being really good.''

Casey smiled back, knowing she hadn't been serious and Nancy came home, bringing boys to bed while Gabriela and Matt remained in the kitchen, chatting.

''So, how is love?''

For minutes she had building up the courage to ask this. After all, she wanted to know where they were.

''I want to start a relationship with somebody.'' He said, smiling at the glass of in his hand and Dawson because red as his mom busted in.

''I am going to bed soon, can you manage on your own?''

Matt's head became red but finally he nodded.

''Mommy tucks me in again.'' he said, a little red in the face.

''No shame in that. Besides, I am a medic, remember?''

Casey smiled.

''Don't worry, I can manage on my own.''

He got up, holding the table and leaned forward to grab the crutches standing against the table but when he moved his left leg it slipped and bumped into the table.

Gabby jumped grabbing his arm and help him sit down at the table before he could fall since his right leg was still not able for support.

Casey was panting, rubbing over his leg and Gabby bow down, picking something up;

''I think you should have given Joe a bigger piece of cake.''

Matt laughed for a second between the pants as she held up the action figure and Gabriela rubbed his shoulder.

''Are you okay?''

''Leg is still sore, that is all.''

But she hadn't forgotten his words that he wanted to start a relationship and slowly she closed her eyes and moved his way. Maybe she could kiss his pain away but her lips found his jar as he had turned his head away.

''Gabby...I...''

''You don't love me. Do you?''

He looked away; ''I love you, but not in this kind of way. I am sorry.''

''You didn't mean me when you said you wanted to start a relationship.'' Gabby bit her lip and let go of Matthew. She said it more to herself than to him and she looked up.

''Sorry.'' He said again.

''Who is the lucky woman?'' She managed to ask.

''Heather.''

She shook her head as she handed him his crutches.

''Andy was your friend.''

''I know.'' Matthew looked to the floor with a guilty expression.

''You should honor your friend, not hook up with his widow.''

Matt just looked to the ground, leaning against the crutches.

''I think I have lost enough people to love somebody again.'' He frowned then, looking up.

''Hallie is not an excuse.'' Dawson nearly yelled as she nearly crushed the action figure in her hand.

''I thought that you, out of all my friends would understand and support me!''

''That is all I ever been to you, right? A friend?'' She yelled. ''I was good enough to care for your new sons while you were out. I risked my life saving you. All I am is a friend?''

''That is more than you are to Shay now.'' He yelled back.

She turned around, walking away while G. I. Joe hit the floor and Casey looked at his head rolling over the kitchen floor, realizing his relationship with Dawson was in the same state. Broken. Probably beyond repair.

...

NOTE:

Sorry for the Dawsey fans but this story was never intended to be Dawsey story like I said before in one of the notes. I hope you keep reading and enjoying the story though. There is a Dawsey story coming up though!

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! I thought G. I. Joe also deserved a little more love after being beheaded, or at least should take some revenge on Casey. Result is the same though.

Thank you for reading and please don't forget to leave a review! Keeps me writing andum...otherwise G. I. Joe might also come after you!


	10. Memorial

''Ouch.'' Matt panted as he raised his right leg and put it down again. Slowly making another step with his left leg he felt his right leg was shaking and his physical therapist grabbed his arm.

''Relax, if it is too painful we could stop and try again tomorrow.'' He offered but Matthew shook his head.

''No, I need to get back on my feet.''

Matt grunted again and made another step. He needed to get back to work, to his department and he knew he only could get back the better and sooner he got back on his feet. At the end of the bars he looked at the clock, saw he was already late and the door busted open, the boys came running in.

''Matt! You are walking!'' Griffin yelled and Matt grabbed the bar a little tighter waiting until his PT gave him his crutches, as it was too painful to stand without leaning on something. His sister was waiting behind the boys and he was made his way to her, as she held the door open for him, as well as the locker room door and the boys followed him with his bag.

''Just put the bag down here.''

Slowly Matt sat down, clothing himself. He grabbed his phone from his bag, was slightly disappointed when he saw he didn't have any missed calls. He repeated his previous call, only land in Gabriela's mailbox again.

''I am sorry about what I said. I want to make up, can you please call me?''

He got the phone off again, tucking it back into his pocket. He wanted to make up with Gabriela. They had been such a good friends and he owed her.

The boys and Christie were waiting by the car when he finally got in again. Looking out of the window he looked as the houses passed by, hoping he got a phone call back soon. It was not that he could give her what she wanted, a true relationship, but he needed to make up.

''Did you find G. I. Joe yet?'' Christie asked to Ben in the back and the boy pouted; ''No. I can't believe he is gone.''

Matt rubbed his hand through his hair. G. I. Joe had been in his closet for the past few weeks, not being able to repair it and he had been looking on eBay, but he couldn't even find a similar action figure on there.

''Is this were dads memorial is?'' Griffin pointed as they were passing the academy.

''It is, have you never seen it?'' Matt turned his head to the back of the car, looking Griffin.

''Mom said she would take us when we were old enough...and when she was ready to go there.''

''Christie, can you drop us off here? We will take a taxi home.'' Matt turned his head at his sister. She seemed to doubt for a second but she stopped the car then and parked right in front of the academy.

''Did you go to school here?''

Casey nodded as he got out of the car and the boys followed him. He had a hard time getting up the stairs and he was painting when he greeted the old man by the door. The man was really old and Matt smiled, remembering the days he was still going to school here and he greeted the man every day.

''Casey, right?'' The man greeted him and Matt made his way inside.

''Are all these men going to be firefighters?'' Ben asked, walking next to Matt.

''A lot of them are going to be. Even if they are not going to make it through the final exams, but even then, they are all heroes for having the courage of being one. That is what my teacher used to tell me.''

They reached the memorial wall and the boys walked to the end.

''Are these all firefighters?''

''Most of them, but there are also paramedics and Policeme-''

Ben slammed his hand against the glass where Andy's medal was. Griffin also looked at the medal and his lip started to shake and suddenly he turned around, pressing himself against Matt. Ben also started to cry and stood behind his brother and Matt fell down to the ground, as the boys weight became too much and he sat down on the ground, rubbing through both boys hair and dried their tears.

''It is okay to cry here, guys.''

Some of the students were looking at him as they walked past the hallway, bowing their heads.

''Shhh, guys. It is okay. Your dad misses you too.''

...

''How was our dad when you were younger?''

''If you really want to know if your dad was a goofy kid, you should ask Severide. I only knew your dad since the academy.''

The boys nodded.

''But he was goofy when I met him, I remember he cut holes in the fly swatters at the station, so the flies also had a chance.''

Ben looked confused while Griffin laughed.

''Were you at their wedding?''

Nancy Casey walked towards the fridge. ''Aren't you guys making it too late?''

''It is Saturday tomorrow, besides, you are not their mother.'' Matt teased his mom.

He laughed at his mom as she walked out of the kitchen but when he walked back his smile disappeared as he saw Ben was crying.

''hey, what is wrong?'' He said worried.

''I lost dads G. I. Joe. I am afraid he is mad at me if he can see me.'' Ben sobbed and Casey bow forward, rubbing him over his upper arm.

''Hey, Hey. Don't worry. I am sure G. I. Joe is having a holiday.''

''Do you know where he is?''

Matt was silent for a second.

''No.'' He lied then. He was going to fix this, eventually.

''You are lying! I can see you are lying!'' Ben jumped up and he stormed out of the kitchen. Griffin looked at him.

''You are a terrible liar.'' He shook his head as he stood up and left the kitchen as well.

...

''Thank you for finally calling me back.''

Casey sat down on the chair in front of Dawson.

''I see you are getting back on your feet.''

Casey gave her a quick smile: ''Yeah, hopefully I will be back on my feet in a month. Hopefully back at work in six weeks.''

Dawson stirred through her coffee as Matt also ordered one.

''How are the boys?'' She asked after an awkward silence.

''Good, but upset with me.''

''Happens a lot with you lately, huh?''

An awkward silence filled the space around them again while in the rest of the restaurant people were talking.''

''So, what do you want to talk about?'' She eventually asked.

''I want to say I am sorry. I just hope we don't get all awkward now. Our friendship meant a lot to me and I owe you, big time.''

''You don't need to repay me for saving your life. I just did my job. Besides, I am the one that screwed up.''

Matt frowned; ''By what?''

''I should have seen you were bleeding from your head.''

Matt shook his head; ''No, don't worry about that, I came out fine. I just don't only owe you for saving my life, but also for looking after the boys.''

Dawson looked down.

''Just tell me how-''

''Don't. There is no way you can or need to repay me for anything, because what I had hoped for us is not going to happen.''

She drank her coffee, standing up and she grabbed her coat.

''So, are we good again?'' Matt looked up.

Dawson got her coat on. ''Good, yeah. I can't choose who your love. Are we friends? Maybe.''

Casey looked back at his coffee, drinking it very fast, got his coat on and stood up.

''I will walk with you, if that is okay. But I get a feeling you don't want to talk.''

''Just, care for the boys okay. We are okay. Just not more than that. You really shouldn't be doing this in honor of your friend. The only thing I appreciate is for the boys.''

She walked out really fast and Casey paid for his coffee, slowly going away as well.

It was raining outside and it reminded him of the storm, which was already two months ago. Everything had gone so fast since that, while his recovery went way to slow.

As if he wouldn't care for the boys without her telling him to.

Shops were closing around him as it was later in the afternoon and he looked aside, where the owner just wanted to lock the door. It was a messy shop, with toys.

''Wait!''

The old man from the shop looked at him.

''What?''

''How much is that G. I. Joe.'' He mumbled, nodding at the same doll as was beheaded in his closet.

Maybe it was all going to be okay after all.

...

NOTE: You know what I saw when rewatching the episodes? Andy's badge number changed between episodes. I guess that is a sign I have to withdraw on watching the episodes over and over again. :)

So, did Shay and Dawson make up and will Dawson and Casey ever be friends again?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Thank you for reading and please review before leaving! The G. I. Joe treat is still there and he might be even more dangerous now he is all new and complete again ;)


	11. Making and Breaking promises

''Ben, are you awake?''

Slowly Matt entered the bedroom, knowing that Griffin was playing games on his game boy in the living room, so Ben had to be here. The boy was sitting on his bed, staring out of the window.

''Can I talk with you?'' Matt asked before sitting down next to him.

''Sure.'' Ben said, not looking aside.

Matt looked aside to him and handed him an action figure. Ben looked happy as he was given the G. doll and then he saw that it was all new, not the Joe he had had from his father.

''That is not the real Joe.'' Ben sighed, throwing the doll aside.

''I know and I am really sorry.'' Matt said remorseful, looking to the ground.

''But you can still be our daddy. I know mom loves you.''

''Thank you.'' A nervous feeling started to spread through his stomach. Matt loved Heather, but he realized it was not a love kind of way. He had feelings for Heather, feelings to protect and care for her. But those feeling were the not the love the boys though he was having for her. She had called him today, telling him she was going to released next week due to overcrowding in the prison and he was glad she came free, for the boys.

He wanted to be here for the boys and Heather, but could he make himself unhappy for the sake of the boys and Heather? Is that what he had to do?

The next day he walked to the visitors table in the prison, still limping but it was getting better. His left leg walked just fine, but his right was still a pain, but it was a lot better not to take the crutches inside as they didn't need to get checked at security. He sat down and waited for Heather.

''Hey, I have something to tell you.'' Heather immediately started off.

''Me too.''

''I think we shouldn't get married. I am just marrying you because you are the greatest guy I know and I love you in some way, but marrying means we do it for the boys in my view and I don't think that is a reason to get married. Besides, I am moving away with them. I got a job offered in Florida and I had it arranged with my parole officer.''

''I thought the same, to be honest. I don't want to make up for Andy and I don't think I should.''

''You are also in love with someone else.''

Matt looked up, surprised.

''Come on, you should see your own face every time somebody says the name Gabriela Dawson, you light up like a Christmas tree!''

Matt blushed as he looked at his hands, not knowing what to say.

''I blew it. Twice actually.'' He shrugged.

''Well, make it up.'' Heather shrugged.

* * *

Gabriela looked at the glass of wine on the small coffee table as she looked at the tv. How much she had always hoped she wouldn't be sitting alone her after all she had gone through with Matt, but she was alone and nothing could change that. She looked at her phone but nothing new had happened since the last time she checked.

Her phone was suddenly shaking and she look anxious if it was from the person she hoped, but it wasn't. It was from Shay, so she was happy with it and she texted back which colour dress Shay should choose for her first date in months. Luckily they had made up last night after her fight with Matt.

She drank the glass of wine and wanted to get ready for bed when she realized she had forgotten to put the garbage outside and she grabbed the bags in the kitchen.

Her apartment was on the second floor in a really old building and the hallway was very cold, as there was no central heating there and she opened the door, nearly bumping into somebody.

''Matt, what are you doing here?''

One of his crutches dropped on the floor as he laid his hand in her neck and his face came closer, untill his lips finally touched hers. Her hands moved through his hair as they kissed, intense and as if it was their last moment.

When they finally let go Gabriela looked at him, surprised.

''What...how?''

''I love you.'' He said, his hand caressing her cheek.

''Really this time?'' She asked she pulled her head again, she wasn't sure if Matt really meant it this time or if he was going to crush her hopes again. But his face seemed really honest.

''I promise.''

Then he grabbed his crutch, closing the door behind him as they were just standing in the hallway.

''Can you forgive me?''

''I did.'' She laid her arms around him and kissed him again as she slowly walked backwards to the elevator.

* * *

''Mom!'' The boys ran towards Heather and hugged her. Heather laughed when she finally held the boys in her arms again and they walked to Casey, a few minutes later.

''Matt.'' She smiled, hugging him and she kissed him on the cheek.

''Ewww.'' The boys said at the same time and the adults started to laugh.

''Finally back together with the three of us.'' Heather smiled as they sat down in the car and she looked as he sat down as well. ''I am glad you can drive again. How are your legs?''

''Good enough, going back to work soon.''

The boys cheered in the backseat; ''Are you going to work in Florida as a fireman as well.''

''Boys, your mom and I have to tell you something.'' Matt bow his head.

Heather turned her head around and sat sideways on the chair in the suv Matt had taken, her car so they could all fit in.

''We are not getting married and Matt is not moving in with us in Florida. He is going to stay here, in Chicago.''

''You promised to never leave us!'' Ben yelled and Griffin looked out of the window mad.

''Guys, a woman and a man get married and live together when they truly love each other, but Matt and I don't love each other.''

''Well, we go love each other, but in a different kind of way.'' Matt explained before the boys would think he hated their mother, including him.

''But that doesn't mean we won't see each other anymore.'' He said with a sad smile to the boys, but the boys just looked away from him.

''I hate you, you are a liar! I never want to see you again!'' Griffin screamed as he looked out of the window again.

''Griffin Darden!'' Heather warned her son, looking at the backseat.

''No, he promised to never leave and now he does so he can be happy with another woman! He promised Ben and me!''

''Well, people can't always keep a promise guys. I am sorry.'' Matt said, looking at the wheel as they still hadn't driven away.

''Just shut up and drive!'' Griffin yelled.

''Griffin Darden! I swear, say something like that again and you are going to be in big trouble!''

''I wish dad was still alive!'' Ben pouted, looking down, angry. ''Dad never broke a promise.''

* * *

NOTE: The award of for the biggest non-genius of 2013 goes to me, for nearly finishing a chapter but never finishing and posting it and forgetting about it, but here it is! I changed it a little though ;)

Can Matt make up with the boys before they move to Florida?

I am sorry it is kinda short, but at least the story is active again! Thank you reading and please follow me on Twitter Miladytwenty9, I'd love to be in the CF community there! :)

Happy holidays!


End file.
